Dogs And Dreams And Damsels
by The Miss Marauders
Summary: It's hard enough to work out why you don't like girls on a normal day. It's harder still when the school queen asks you out, you find out your sister is gay and your best friend has been putting memory spells on you. RS SLASH


**Using the Black Family Tree, I have been able to work out that yes, the Blacks are indeed inbred through Sirius's side of the family—Phineas Nigellus and Ursula Flint gave birth to Sirius, who in turn had Arcturus, Orion's father. They also gave birth to Cygnus who had Pollux who was Walburga's father. Orion and Walburga—who are therefore cousins—had Sirius and Regulus. And I think Sirius was betrothed to Bellatrix or Andromeda—the children of Walburga's brother Cygnus—before he became estranged, so that would have made them even more inbred.**

**I also worked out that Dorea Black and Charlus Potter have to be James's parents (I think, at least—they were the right age and they only had one son). Dorea—Pollux's sister—died when he was eighteen, though, if that is the case. This means Sirius and James are cousins—second cousins, I think; James would have been the cousin of Walburga—, which I think we knew, somehow. But it doesn't say anything about the son being married or having children. If it isn't James the boy would have had to be a cousin of James, meaning James and Sirius would have been related anyway, though more distantly.**

**Harfang Longbottom, who married Callidora who was the niece of Sirius and Cygnus, must have been Frank's father, and in turn Neville's grandfather. And the Weasley was married to Callidora's sister Cedrella. So they're all related! Harry, Neville, Ron and Malfoy, plus his lackey Crabbe's family. -laughs- They must also be related to Molly's family—the Prewetts were married in, too. And Ernie's family the McMillans. Plus a million other wizarding families you'd recognise the names of. I can't remember the site I got the family tree from, but it's excellent. You all need it!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the family tree or the people written on it, nor any of the characters in here but for Melanie, Alexa and Kennedy (plus her family; Aimee and JoJo and the others). All concepts of magic or otherwise belong to JK, who, incidentally, lives not too far away from my grandmother (on her street), who I'm visiting next week! Go me!**

**WARNINGS: BL aka BOYLOVE (and GL aka GIRLLOVE) aka SLASH! R/S and K/A pairings. Click the back button if you have a complaint.**

**Summary: It's hard enough to work out why you don't like girls when you've been asked out by the queen of the school and you're trying to let her down gently. It's harder still when your sister is in love with her best friend (and thinks you are, too) and one of your best friends has been putting memory charms on you. R/S, K/A**

---

**Dogs And Dreams And Damsels**

Remus had never liked girls much. Despite his dorm's perpetual drooling about the fairer sex, he had never been interested in them. Perhaps it was the fact he lived in a household of females; only one little brother—Morgan (he wasn't at Hogwarts yet). But he couldn't stand females in any vague sense other than friendship. He had never tried to pursue a relationship with any of them because of this.

So it was with great shock that he took in the news that Melanie Ellery, probably the prettiest girl in Gryffindor, the year older than the Marauders, wanted to go out with him, and she was willing to personally ask him out in the Gryffindor Common Room. Publicly.

"Remus, dear," she said slickly, sweetly. He got the sensation of being smothered in honey. "Darling, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

He tried to find a polite way to turn her down. He knew it would be a shock; nobody turned Melanie Ellery down. But he had to.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I can't. I have homework to do, and my mother's getting sick again."

Melanie frowned. "Can't your father look after your mother?"

Remus winced, feeling as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on his head. "No," he said tightly, "because my father walked out on us twelve years ago."

"Oh!" she said, widening her eyes in surprise. "Well, don't you have siblings who could go back? Um..." She wracked her brains for a familiar name. "Um...Kennedy?"

"Kenny has a test to study for," Remus said automatically. "She needs to study as much as she can." Remus-logic, he thought to himself. Nobody questioned it. Ever.

Except Melanie, who seemed persistent. "Can't she take a day off if your mother's sick? Or...um...Aimee...?" She picked out the name randomly. Aside from being the only person in their family who looked like Remus, Aimee Lupin was in Ravenclaw, Third Year, and was often seen in the library, which was a place Melanie never ventured but had fixed one of her lackeys up with—Christine had often mentioned that Aimee was in there.

Remus involuntarily shuddered. "I wouldn't trust Aimee with food shopping. There's no way I'm letting her go home. She'd poison Mum or something." He wondered how the conversation had gone so quickly from dating to his sisters. "Listen, I would go with you, but you see I can't." He turned to leave.

"How about the weekend after?" she asked. "We could go for dinner."

He did a mental calculation. Full Moon. No possible way, even if he wanted to. "I don't know if Mum will be better then," he said, quickly, determined to wriggle out of doing anything with Melanie.

"But you don't know she won't. Remus Lupin, I'm sensing you're trying to wriggle out. Well, it's not working."

"Why not?" Remus asked, desperately.

"If you haven't been on a date before, that's fine. I'm not worried."

Remus sighed. "It's not that." Even though it was true. "It's just that...well, I don't really want to date..."

"Who is she?" Melanie asked immediately. "Coz she's not good enough for you."

"There's no girl," Remus said, hurriedly.

Melanie screwed up her face in concentration. "Is it Alexa?" she asked, thinking.

Remus openly shuddered, thinking of what had happened when he'd walked in the girls' dorm last week. Nope, he didn't fancy Sirius's sister. Not when she was doing...things...to his own sister. He'd known she and Kenny were best friends, but it hadn't occurred to him that the hand-holding could be anything other than innocent. He hadn't realised that Kenny could be..._gay._ He still hadn't told Sirius. He didn't want to know what the boy thought.

He laughed, humourlessly. "It wouldn't be Alexa," he said. "It would _never_ be Alexa, even if I _liked_ girls." The moment he said it, he realised how it must have sounded. James's jaw dropped and Melanie scampered away from him a little. Only Sirius seemed unaffected. He was scratching the sole of his foot thoughtfully, and Remus wondered if he'd even heard him. "Oh, no, I'm not...I didn't mean..." he broke off and sighed. Better they think he gay than a misogynist, his curious rationality stated.

Suddenly, he was being hugged. "Oh, I'm proud of you," whispered the quiet, happy, familiar tones of his twin. "I never thought you'd tell them."

He blinked, wordless. At his expression, Kenny went on, quiet enough that only the two of them could hear. "I've known for some time. It's what spurred me—I wanted to see what it'd be like. I'm glad I did!"

"But...I'm not," he whispered.

She replied in kind, "After that announcement? You think I'd believe it? Nah, plus you are. Never look twice at girls, you're picky about your clothes and you're obsessed with chocolate. Baby, you're joinin' us finally!" She squealed and hugged him.

Remus was unresponsive in her arms. So what he loved chocolate and found clothes important, he wondered, having already pulled the first statement to shreds and still not come up with a decent thought. It wasn't his fault. He wore most of Sirius's old clothes, and Sirius was a fashion policeman if there ever was one, knowing exactly how to apply lip-liner and mascara. If knowing fashion meant gayness, then Sirius definitely was. But Remus knew this was a lie; Sirius had had more girlfriends than James had been hexed by Lily—which was frighteningly nearing the five hundred mark, Remus's notebook had announced earlier that morning. He'd walked in many times on Sirius with his hand down his trousers, breathing girls' names.

The chocolate was something he only ate because of its soothing properties. He'd once been told that to eat it after seeing a Dementor made you feel better. He'd been feeling so horrid around the time of his transformations that he'd begun eating it, and it had swiftly become a favourite; partly because he was less likely to snap someone's head off (near the full moon, of course) if someone had some on their person. The trio took to carrying at least a Mars bar with them everywhere they went.

He shrugged Kenny off and hurried up the stairs to his dorm. Slumping on his bed, he sighed and wondered how he was going to face anyone now. It was well-known that homosexuality was not widely accepted, and anyone who was would be an outcast from society forever. Alexandra Black had never been terribly cool, despite her twin's gang, so she wouldn't lose much, but if Sirius didn't estrange her he would be shunned. Kenny was a popular girl on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who'd had a few boyfriends in her time, but she wasn't one to be worried about people not talking to her because she knew Remus and Alexa would always talk to her, and so would Aimee, whose best friend, Brianna, had been in love with her when they were younger—causing Aimee to realise she felt the same and consent to the relationship. Danni and JoJo he was less sure about, though. Morgan was very much like their mother, so he was sure he'd side with her—against Kenny.

Remus himself was as far in the in-crowd as possible, so it wouldn't take long for the whole school to find about his supposed preference for men—that way—and work out how much they really liked the shy, bookish boy.

Feet were thundering up the stairs. Remus watched the door, playing with the edges of his quilt and pulling loose threads out.

"You shouldn't do that," James said softly from the door, his eyes still haunted behind his bottle-top glasses.

Remus nodded and twisted the quilt around so that the fraying end rested at the bottom of his bed. He looked up, expectantly.

"You're not, are you?" James asked, and Remus's chest tightened at the frantic, strangled way his friend had said it.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully, attacking this side of the quilt. "I've just never liked girls much."

James nodded almost imperceptibly, Remus's keen eyesight picking up the movement.

"It doesn't mean I am," Remus whispered, telling himself almost as much as he was telling James.

"It does, however, make for a very strong case," Sirius said from behind James in the doorway.

Remus shrugged. "I've never thought about anyone," he said, as truthfully as he knew.

"That's not true," James whispered.

Remus's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"There is...you have dreams sometimes," James said, scratching his neck with one hand and rearranging his glasses with the other—two very good signs he was nervous or feeling ashamed.

Sirius looked just as surprised as Remus at this news. "I never knew," he said.

"That's because whenever he started screaming," James started, "it would wake me up. And I'd Silent-Charm the curtains."

"But how come I don't remember this?" Remus asked, softly.

James chewed his lip and scratched the back of his neck. "That's because...it was disturbing, who you were dreaming about." A blush swept up his neck and ears. "I wanted you to stop."

"What did you do, James?" Sirius and Remus asked, in near unison, not using James's nickname because they felt the situation too important.

Quietly, James muttered something about memory charms and Remus fell back into his pillows, feeling violated. "Who was it?" he asked softly.

James widened his eyes and shook his head frantically. "I...I don't want to say," he said, shuddering. "Way too disturbing."

"Prongs...it wasn't...you?" Sirius asked, quietly. Remus stiffened, waiting for the reply.

James laughed humourlessly. "No."

"Thank goodness," Remus muttered under his breath. Then he whispered, louder, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean there's anything wrong with you, it's just you're my friend and it would make things too awkward."

James nodded. Then suddenly he leapt to his feet and sprinted out of the room. Because he hadn't given them warning Sirius let him go, not able to catch him and force him to tell them more.

"Just you'n'me, Moony," he chuckled. They stayed in silence for a few moments. Suddenly, Sirius said, "Are you disturbed?"

Remus had the feeling they weren't talking about him any more. "About what?" he asked.

"The fact my sister is shagging yours."

"Oh," he said. He hadn't realised Sirius had known, and that he'd said it so bluntly. "Well, yes, frankly. You know how my mother is."

Sirius did, indeed, know how Giselle Lupin was. She despised homosexuals with a passion and had somehow associated Sirius with it. She had refused to let him enter the house until Remus came back outside and told Sirius to come in with him. Her speech would forever resound in his mind.

"_That's my boy,"_ she'd said, _"and if anything happens to him I'm holding you responsible. I know it's you, so don't bother saying anything. I know what people like you do to boys like mine and I want you to know I don't accept it. He's my little darling and I shall stamp it out as soon as I can. I'm not letting you in to defile the cleanliness of my house with your ways."_

"_Mrs Lupin,"_ he'd replied quickly, _"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't understand. What have I done?"_ He'd only been twelve then, just coming back from First Year to stay for a few weeks at the Lupins'. He hadn't known anything about girls or homosexuality yet, so he'd been completely lost.

"_Don't try that with me, young man. You're planning to do some things to my boy. When you're older. Believe you me, I'm not going to allow it."_

"_Yes ma'am,"_ he'd told her, shivering on the doorstep and not because it was cold. That was when Remus had turned up. He'd never told Remus about the conversation and he was sure Giselle hadn't either. But he'd never forgotten her warning.

"Lexi came to me," he said. "She told me she had a crush on Kenny. I told her it was ridiculous, that she couldn't destroy everything. They were better best friends. But she'd said she was sure Kenny liked her that way, too. Defying my warning, she went off and kissed Kenny, right there in the Common Room. There was no one else there but me. I watched Kenny's eyes widen and thought she was going to refuse, to say Lexi was wrong. Even though I'd said no, Lexi was still my baby sis, so I felt sorry for her. But then, before I had a chance to do anything, Kenny leant up and kissed Lexi back. I left quickly, to think. Did I hate it?" He broke off to take a breath. Remus stared, rapt, watching his friend's lips form the words. "The answer is, no, I didn't hate it. I was glad for them, that they liked each other. It made me think, do I like anyone enough to do the same?"

Remus let out a breath. "Do you?" he asked, softly, breathily, eagerly. He wanted to know now. He _needed_ to know. He couldn't explain the feelings though.

"I...I think so," Sirius said softly. "But I...I can't tell you yet. Sorry."

Remus nodded, not really expecting Sirius to tell him any more.

"But I will," Sirius whispered. "One day I will." Then he turned and went to his bed and dragged out a heavy Transfiguration book, much to Remus's surprise. "Moony, how do you do number eight?" he asked.

"What was number eight?" Remus asked.

"How do you turn an owl into a quill? And reverse it?"

Remus knew these weren't questions on the homework sheet. "Mister Moony would tell Mister Padfoot to use his book if he weren't certain these weren't on the paper."

Sirius sighed. "Mister Moony is too bright for his own good," he replied in kind.

"Maybe Mister Moony could put that clever brain to work if Mister Padfoot told him what is wrong? I'm sure he'd be only too happy to oblige," Remus offered.

"Mister Padfoot would want nothing more than to thank Mister Moony, but he can't talk to Mister Moony about it," his friend said softly. "Not to offend Mister Moony or anything," he added hastily.

Remus laughed softly. "Mister Moony cannot help then. But he can give Mister Padfoot words of luck and his sincere hope that Mister Padfoot can sort his problems out."

"Thanks, Moony," Sirius said. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

Remus smiled softly. "Maybe. 'Night, Padfoot."

"Night, Moony."

---

As he'd feared, Remus's social standing dropped a few rungs in the next week after his confession. Boys who used to be fine asking him for Charms tuition were wary around him, as if he were going to jump them and infect them with this plague of homosexuality if they got too near. Girls were protective of their brothers and boyfriends, and seemed insistent on hiding them from his sight.

James had chosen to stick by Remus, against his better nature. Knowing what he did about Remus's dreams, he wanted the boy to find out for himself.

The next time Remus had a sex dream was a few weeks after the confession. James blinked bleary eyes and looked at his clock. Three thirty, AM. What a stupid time to start having a dream.

He drew his wand and charmed the curtains silent, ignoring the previous moans. Then he lay back, falling back asleep. Remus would remember this one.

When Remus woke the next day—before the other boys, he noted—, he was both shocked and horrified to discover that a) he'd had a sex dream he could remember, b) it wasn't exactly orthodox, what they'd been doing and c) the person it was about wasn't exactly the most ideal partner for a male werewolf.

"Fuck," he whispered. "I _am_ gay."

This revelation didn't surprise him at all. What did surprise him was James waking up, maybe two minutes later. James was notorious for sleeping extremely late at weekends.

The other boy turned towards him—or in his vague direction, at least—and rubbed sleep-filled eyes. "So, happy?" he asked.

Remus almost choked at James's choice of word. "How many dreams have I been having?"

"Oh, maybe...ten this year? Twelve? About three or four last year," James said with a shrug, almost casually.

"All about the same person?"

James chuckled softly. "Aside from the one dream you managed to squeeze in about Melanie—see, you're human, all boys have to have at least one dream about her stripping—yeah, they've all been about that same person."

Remus groaned and flopped back onto his bed. "This is hell," he decided.

"Was it good?" James asked with a chuckle, vaguely interested.

Remus raised his eyebrow. "It depends what you call 'good'. I think it had something to do with two animals having sex." He shuddered visibly. "One was the werewolf. I feel sickened."

"Ew, gross!" James said, choking. "You have wrong dreams, Moony."

"I hope to Merlin I drank last night...or ate too much ice cream at dinner or something. I really don't want repeat dreams of that. Too...graphic."

"I know..." James replied, joining in with the shuddering. "So...breakfast?" he asked cheerfully, making Remus sicker.

"No thanks. Not after that dream. Or nightmare, I don't know."

"Could you wake up Padfoot then, do you think?" James asked. "Don't want him to miss breakfast." He got up and hurried into the bathroom for a shower before going down.

Remus went over and prodded Sirius's curtains aside. Lying there was a large black Labrador—the same one that featured in his dream, as it was. "Sirius, wake up," Remus told the dog.

One sleepy silver eye opened—a peculiar colour for dogs. The dog stretched effortlessly and lengthened painlessly, hair receding in some places, the facial structure broadened and shortened. When the process was finished, the silver eyes were set into the face of a tanned teenaged boy. "Mornin' Moony," the boy said, yawning.

"You know you shouldn't sleep in dog-form," Remus told him sternly. "You'll get found out. How would we explain the disappearance of Sirius, the school's playboy?"

"Playboy?" Sirius asked softly. "Never been called that before. I'm not a playboy."

"Sirius, I've seen you with eight different girls this week alone."

Sirius furrowed his brow. "Medulla," he muttered, "Charisma and Janine. That's all. Who were the other five?"

"Blonde hair with long legs, red hair with big boobs, streaked-hair in Ravenclaw, black hair in Fifth Year, and..." he wracked his brains for the final girl, "that weird white-haired girl," he finished.

"Oh! The black haired girl is Medulla," Sirius said immediately.

"No, Medulla is in Sixth in Ravenclaw, with orangey-red hair," Remus said with a sigh. "You're hopeless."

"Well, the blonde-haired girl and the streaked-haired girl are the same," Sirius went on. "She's like Nymphie. She's a metamorphmagus."

"That's still seven girls, Padfoot," Remus told the boy sternly. "And you say you're not a playboy."

"Why do you care?" Sirius snapped. "So maybe I am. Who are you to say anything? No-one's ever going to date you. After all, you're _gay."_

Remus froze slightly, then told himself Sirius couldn't know anything about the dream because of James's silence charm. "You know I'm not; that's just to get rid of girls," he told Sirius bitterly.

"No," Sirius said. "You are. I worked out why James wouldn't tell us who the person was. It has to be a guy. And by my calculations you've had at least ten of these dreams, probably about the same person, or all men. You're gay."

Remus bit his lip. "So maybe I am," he retorted painfully, "but I don't care. I don't like girls, remember? And if being homosexual means I never date, I couldn't care less. I'm not sure the subject of my dreams would be too accepting anyway." This was true, as it was a dog in the only dream he could remember and he couldn't be sure it was Padfoot anyway. But as Sirius had said before, it made for a strong case.

"Have you worked it out?" Sirius asked softly.

"Yeah," Remus replied.

"It's not Snivellus, right?"

"No, he's not Slytherin," Remus said. "Thank Merlin; I'd kill myself if dirty thoughts tainted my mind about any of them."

Sirius blinked at the viciousness of the comment—Remus was rarely vicious.

"Have you told your person yet?" Remus asked quickly.

Sirius shook his head. "No," he replied. "I'm sure they'd run away in shock. It's possible he likes me too, but I doubt it." He looked up to see Remus's jaw slack. "What?"

"You said 'he'," he breathed.

"And?" Sirius asked, defensively. "You're not the only gay bloke in the world, you know."

Remus nodded. Then he smiled carefully and said, "I hope he likes you back, whoever he is, and you have a good life. Just don't go breaking the Hogwarts Ladies' hearts while you're gallivanting around with whoever he is!" He laughed and headed back towards his bed to get his clothes to take his own shower.

"Wait, Remus," Sirius said quickly. Remus turned to face him. "I...I hope you have luck with yours, too," he finished. Remus knew it wasn't what he'd been going to say but didn't press.

"Thanks," he said, and went into the bathroom. Inside, James was leaning against a wall with a towel around his hips.

"You are hopeless. Are you ever going to tell?"

"Eventually," Remus said. "Were you listening?"

"I'm a Marauder," James replied cryptically. "And you should be one, too. Bye." He walked back into the dorm, leaving Remus to wonder as he turned the shower on and yanked off his pyjamas.

---

The next dream happened less than a week later, and it left him breathless and sweating on awakening.

He'd never felt a sensation like it before. For in this one they'd had sex after an argument. When there was furious passion.

As he tugged his curtains aside—it was about three in the morning, he noted—and heard his surroundings rush in, he noticed the sob coming from Sirius's bed.

In a flash he was over there, tugging the curtains aside and shaking the boy awake. Frightened eyes looked up from a tear-streaked face. "Hello," Sirius breathed quietly.

"What was it?" Remus asked, his nerves getting the better of him and coming out in his voice. "Who was hurting you?" He sat on the bed next to Sirius. Sirius lifted the quilts and allowed his friend to slide under them to lie next to him.

"Mum," Sirius breathed the word.

In that instant Remus had never hated anyone more than he hated Walburga Black. "What did she do?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

Sirius shook his head, scared. "I can't tell you," he said softly. "She'll kill Caspar if I tell. She'll know."

Caspar (for the friendly ghost, not his relative of the same name) was his owl—more his familiar really; Sirius relied on Caspar at times when he couldn't rely on himself—, and Remus had noticed his disappearance. "Did you leave him behind?"

Sirius shook his head. "She took him the day before we came back. Said it was my punishment for not being a good son."

Remus smiled ruefully. "You can share Minerva or George if you want," he said, referring to his cat and James's owl. Minerva, the black cat, Sirius had named on meeting Professor McGonagall for the first time. Well, he'd called her McGonagall for the kitten's temperament, later affectionately shortened to McGoogles. When they'd discovered McGonagall's first name during an accident in Second Year, they'd named her that, as it was less likely to be connected with McGonagall and therefore get them into trouble.

The tawny owl named George, really "Saint George", was James's tribute to Muggle Saint George, the Patron Saint of England. Even though most people couldn't care less about the saint, James was fascinated in the dragon of the story and how the muggle killed it. James's ambition was to save girls from dragons, too.

"Thanks Moony," Sirius said, smiling gratefully. "I'll bear that in mind."

Remus suddenly noticed how close they were—their noses not too far off touching—and wriggled backwards frantically, lest he give away some signs that he'd been having sex dreams about the boy he was sharing the bed with. In doing so, he managed to fall off the bed.

Sirius snorted. "You accident-prone wolf," he said with a laugh. He grabbed a flailing forearm and dragged Remus back next to him—painfully for the other boy. "Sorry Moon," he said, when he saw the blood on Remus's hip-bone, and he repaired all the bleeding scrapes. Then he wrapped his arms around Remus's waist to stop him falling off again, and Remus froze.

"Moony, why are you so tense?" Sirius asked softly. "What am I doing?"

"Nothing," Remus mumbled, and snuggled closer to Sirius against his better nature.

"Do you wanna sleep here?" Sirius asked with a chuckle, and Remus replied with a sleepy grunt, and they drifted slowly back to sleep.

What happened then was only to be expected. He was sharing a bed, so there was heat next to him. He'd already had a dream, so he was still feeling things.

But it was still with annoyance and shock that he took in the news he was being shaken awake at five o'clock by a very stunned Sirius.

"Sweet Merlin," the boy was breathing. Hyperventilating, more like it, Remus decided.

"What?" he asked groggily, though he knew fully well why Sirius was so shocked. The dream had possibly been even more graphic than before. He _knew_ he must have screamed Sirius's name several times.

"Don't 'what' me!" the other boy wailed. "I...I've got to know!"

"Got to know what?" Remus yawned.

"Fuck you, Remus!" Sirius snapped. "Can't you see I'm freaking out?"

Remus couldn't find a nice way to reply (it didn't seem apt to say that Sirius practically had already), so he just nodded.

"Your dream," Sirius said briefly.

"Oh," Remus said, though he'd already known this. "I'm sensing you didn't like it."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Gosh no! It was...disturbing, but..." He grinned shakily. "Made me kinda horny," he muttered honestly.

"I'm sorry; it wasn't my fault," Remus said softly. "I didn't mean to."

"I know, Moony," Sirius replied, having calmed down rather quickly. "And it's lovely that you love us, really, but you don't have to scream 'JAMES!' every time you're horny."

"_WHAT!"_ Remus all but yelled, snapping up into a sitting position and facing Sirius in two sharp moves. "I did _what?"_

Sirius laughed and Remus could see the boy's eyes twinkling with undisguised laughter. "Don't worry, there was no screaming for James."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back on his back.

"But I'm sure you know who the person was who appeared to be shagging you soundly," Sirius said. "And I'd like to say that he is a bit surprised. Even though Mister Padfoot has known Mister Moony was gay for quite a while now, it still came as a shock to hear the name screamed."

Remus smiled carefully. "Mister Moony is sorry—"

He was cut off by Sirius, who said quietly, "And Mister Padfoot was happy."

This served its purpose and shut Remus right up, who stared at Sirius with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Because if Mister Moony has been having frequent dreams about Mister Padfoot and himself doing fun things, then Mister Padfoot has no qualms about saying that he has had maybe a few himself."

Remus gaped unattractively. This was going in a nice direction, some part of his brain said, but he ignored it. Better listen to the rest of Sirius's speech.

"Mister Padfoot has even fewer misgivings about saying he would like to try some of his dreams out for real." Sirius looked up slowly into Remus's eyes. "Would Mister Moony be accepting of this idea?"

Remus shut his mouth and licked his tongue around before whispering, hoarsely and truthfully, "Mister Moony thinks he would be."

On hearing the approval, Sirius reached forwards and yanked Remus to him by his upper arms and crashed his mouth onto that of his friend.

The curtains were suddenly unpleasantly dragged open by two squealing girls, one with bushy black hair and the other had long sleek black'n'blue hair. "James, you owe us money!" Lexi yelled, throwing pillows at James, unforgiving, until he rolled over, spotted his clueless friends snogging, and swore. Loudly.

"How did you know it would be this morning?" he grumbled.

"A lady never divulges her secrets," said Kenny mock-haughtily. "All I care about is that my brother really is gay."

"Which he is," Lexi said. "So c'mon, we need to be getting back to things." She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her out through the door as quickly as they'd arrived.

"Bye lovebirds!" Kenny yelled over her shoulder as she went.

James rolled his eyes and yawned, slipping back into sleep easily.

The other two laughed through joined lips and brought to life one of the older dreams, with the added help of James's good friend, the Silence Charm.

---

**So, did you like it?**

**Cazzy x**


End file.
